Crash Landing
by Claire Ride
Summary: Normal life, nooo wings. The Flock gets on a plane, but no one knew that the plane would crash in the middle of no where in the snowy season of winter. Rated T…cuzz I said so. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Normal life, nooo wings. The Flock gets on a plane, but no one knew that the plane would crash in the middle of no where in the snowy season of winter. Rated T…cuzz I said so. Character death.**

**Max, Fang, and Iggy: 18**

**Nudge: 16**

**Gazzy: 12**

**Angel: 10**

**Yupp…Don't own Maximum Ride, or anyone.**

**

* * *

**

**_Crash Landing_**

**_The Flight of a Lifetime_**

**_Max POV_**

"COME ON GUYS!" I yelled up the stairs. "GET READY NOW OR WE'LL BE LATE!"

We were getting ready for a flight to Montana. And by "we" I mean me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge. Gazzy and little Angel. Are you wondering why we're going to Montana? Because I found out I have relatives in that cold state, and I really didn't feel like going alone so I brought my brother, sister, and my three friends.

Fang, my amazing boyfriend. He's the same age as me, 18, and we both graduated from the same high school. We've been dating for around four years. His real name is Nick. He doesn't exactly know what he wants to go to college for.

Iggy, one of my best friends. He's also the same age as me. He's been my friend since I was, like, ten years-old. His real name is James. He wants to be a person that explodes buildings. Yupp he's my bomb lovin' friend.

Nudge, my best friend that's a girl. She's two years younger than me…which makes her 16. When I was a senior she was a sophomore and we became best friends. Her real name is Monique. She's a fashion diva, and even though I hate fashion we still are friends. And she's not worrying about college right now.

Gazzy, my little brother. He's 12 years-old, and is heading to the big high school soon. When Iggy and him met the immediately became best friends. Which means my little brother fell in love with bombs…which makes big sister very unhappy. His real name is Zachery.

Angel, my little girl and sister. She's 10 years-old and not even close to high school fun. Our mother basically is a wasted fool so I raised Angel and Gazzy. Her nickname matches her personality. And her real name is Angela.

"MAXXXXX!" I heard Nudge yell from upstairs. "WHERE'S MY TOOTHBRUSH!?"

"IN THE BATHROOM STUPID!" I yelled back. I saw Nudge stick her head in the stairwell and stick her tongue out at me, I returned the kind gesture.

If you didn't know, Max is me. Yupp, I am Maximum Ride. I thought I had a really weird first name…but it's a hell of a lot better than Maxine. Here's some facts about me. I'm 18 year-old, I'm a high school graduate that wants to be a teacher, and I had to learn the be the grown up in the family. I saw Gazzy jump down the stairs. He landed safely on the bottom. I ruffled his hair.

"Where's mom?" Gazzy asked, smiling up at me.

"Probably getting drunk with some guys we don't know." I said.

I don't try to spare peoples feelings. I tell the truth no matter what. Gazzy's smile wavered and he walked sadly to the living room. I felt bad that Angel and Gazzy didn't have their mom with them when they grew up. Our mother changed right after out father died. She started drinking, gambling, and everything that's bad. So now I hate that women and I couldn't be happier that she wasn't here.

"I found my toothbrush!" Nudge said, stepping down the stairs. I smiled.

"I'm happy you can actually look for stuff." I said. Nudge rolled her eyes, and pretended to dramatically faint.

"Dramatically fainting?" Said Fang from behind Nudge.

"Well duh!" Nudge answered. "I am officially the drama queen of this group! Now, no one bother me while I try to put my toothbrush in its rightful spot." I rolled my eyes.

Fang was next to me at a moments notice and gave me a quick kiss, which I deepened. Yes, it is hard for us not to go full out kissing, but there was children here.

"HELLO!? Child right here!" Angel said at the top of the stairs.

"And a poor blind person that has good hearing!" Iggy said, leading Angel down the stairs. Fang smirked and put his arm around my waist.

"We cant hide the love!" Fang said dramatically. I blushed and pushed Fang playfully.

"Well, stop being all lovey and catch me!" Angel said jumping off the stairs and into my arms, where I caught her.

"Your lucky I have great upper arm strength." I said, holding Angel in my arms. I heard Iggy whisper "She has upper arm strength?" to Fang. I gave Iggy a death glare…which of course was useless.

"So, is mom getting fucked up by some douchebags?" Angel asked. My jaw dropped as I looked at my innocent little sister. She knew those words?! I heard Fang and Iggy laughing hysterically next to me.

"First of all, I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth. And second, yes she is getting knocked up by guys." I said.

I put down Angel and grabbed my suitcase. I walked out to the car and threw it in the trunk. Fang follwed behind me, carrying his stuff and Angel's bags.

"Alright guys! Everything in the trunk!" I demanded.

"Yes Hitler!" Gazzy saluted. I gave him a look, and he cringed away from my stare.

"Max you have toothpaste…right?" Nudge said, walking outside with her bag.

"Yes Nudge. I have everything." I reassured. "I'm driving!" I said.

"Shotgun!" Fang called.

"It looks like the blind guy has to sit in the back with the youngsters." Iggy sighed.

"I am not young! I'm just short…" Angel said, climbing into the back of the car.

"You keep thinking that Ange." Gazzy said to his sister.

Everyone was finally in the car. I started the car and we were on our way to the airport. The kids were singing random annoying songs in the back, and Fang was trying to tune them out by turning up the radio. I can tell they'll annoy the crap outta me, but I'm glad their coming to Montana.

* * *

****

Whoaaa…First chapter! YEA! *head-bangs* Review! And if you want you can read my other stories if you pleaseee!


	2. Ahhh! Security!

**Awww…my story isn't as popular as I hoped…OH WELL! I enjoy writing it!**

**

* * *

**

**_Crash Landing_**

**_Ahhh! Security!_**

**_Max POV_**

"Okay guys, let's get in line." I said, walking towards the long line of people.

I set down my bags and checked to see if everyone was still together. I stood on my tippy-toes and counted the heads of those I was supposed to keep track of. Fang, here…and is hot. Iggy, Nudge here. And Gazzy and Angel are here. Ok good…because you don't want these kids to get lost in an airport…with tons of cameras and security.

"Why is this line sooo long?!" Nudge whined. I rolled my eyes.

"It's an airport Nudge, the lines are always long." I said in an obvious tone of voice.

I felt Fang come up behind me and put circled his arms around my waist. I leaned against him and put my head on his shoulder. I felt someone else come up next to me and take my hand. I looked down and saw Angel grab my hand, her teddy bear in her other hand, and smile up at me. I smiled back and cradled her against me. I looked over at Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge. They were whispering to each other very suspiciously. I might as well let them have their fun…but they better not make the security people angry.

"Max?" Angel said, moving up in line. "Why are their buff guys all over the place?" I smiled.

"It's security." I answered.

"Why do airplanes need security?" She asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Because people are stupid and try to bring bombs in their underwear." I said, laughing at the though of underwear bombs.

"Did Iggy or Gazzy bring bombs in their underwear?" Angel asked. Well...that was a good question.

"If they did…then they will die very horrible death…inflicted by me." I answered, shooting a death glare at Iggy and Gazzy.

Gazzy caught my death glare and flinched. Nudge looked at me questionably, and Iggy didn't notice a thing…since he was blind. Nudge walked over to me.

"You guys look so cute." Nudge said, looking at us.

"Who?" I asked, expecting what she would say.

"You, Fang and Angel. You guys look like a family!" ok…I did not expect that…

"What?!" I heard Fang say from behind me. My eyes widened.

"Yea, you and Fang look older than your real age. And Angel looks really young, so you look like a family!" Nudge stated once again.

"Max is more like a mom to me than my real mom." I hear Angel whisper softly. I smiled and picked her up.

"Alright then, we're a family!" I said, moving up in line. We were finally next to put our baggage on the plane. "Fang can be the dad, Nudge you can be the aunt, Gazzy can be the brother-in-law, and Iggy can be the crazy uncle." I heard Iggy laugh at the crazy uncle part.

"NEXT!" I heard the security dude say.

We carried our luggage and put it on the scale, where they figure out how much your bags weigh. Fang started pressing buttons on the touch screen.

"Do you guys have your carry on's?" I asked. I heard a chorus of "yea's" and "duh's".

I took Angel's and Gazzy's hand as we made our way to where the security would check our bags that we were bringing on the plane and where we had to walk through the metal detector. Fang and Iggy put the bags on the conveyer belt. Fang walked through the metal detector, and nothing happened the same thing happened to Nudge. Iggy walked through, and it started beeping. My eyes widened as I imagined what he must have in his pockets. I started praying to whatever god there is that it wasn't a bomb. The police started to search him…but they only found his watch…thank you god! I pushed Gazzy through and then Angel, and nothing started to beep. I walked through and felt relief that we were past the hard part of this plane trip.

"We have to hurry. Our plane takes off soon." I said, as we walked through the airport towards our plane.

We found our plane and they were already starting to board. We jumped in line and were finally on the plane. Fang and Iggy put our bags in the top shelf. I let Angel sit near the window, I sat in the middle and Fang sat on the other side of me. Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy were behind me.

"You guys ready for our first plane ride?" I asked, excited to get in the air.

"You bet!" Gazzy shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"It's amazing this thing can actually fly." Nudge murmured.

The flight attendant told us about how to escape if we would crash in the ocean, and about the oxygen masks, yadda yadda yadda. And we were finally in the air.

* * *

****

Yes, this chapter is full of fluff. But its important to the story! Read please!


	3. Holy shitMcnuggets

**Hellooooo people! Neww Chapter! Keep on reading my friends and while your at it you can take a trip to my profile and read some of my other stories! That just do happen to be a lot more popular than this one…which makes me sad! REMEMBER they don't have wings!**

* * *

__

**Crash Landing**

**Holy shit-Mc-nuggets**

**Max POV**

I. Am. Going. Crazy.

I am sitting around non-stop talking children that don't know the meaning of shut up, I even tried to say it nicely but it still did not work! I leaned my head against Fang's shoulder and took a deep breathe. Closter phobia was not my friend right now. **[I don't know how to spell that phobia]**

"Max, Max, Max, Max, Ma-" Nudge said, but I interrupted by screaming "WHAT?!"

"When will we be there, because I hate this plane, and it seems that Arizona and Montana are far away. And I don't like it-" Nudge was interrupted once again by Gazzy putting his hand over her mouth. I mouthed "thank you" to Gazzy and he nodded.

"Nudge, we will be there soon. Now relax and close your eyes, and be quiet while your at it." I said sternly.

I saw the hurt in Nudge's eyes as Gazzy took his hand away from her mouth. I kinda felt bad for yelling at her…but I was annoyed. And you don't wanna see me when I'm at my full level of annoyed. I saw Angel keep shifting in her seat. I looked at her.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" I whispered in her ear. She gave me a death glare worthy of me, and I laughed.

"No Max…" She said. But she sounded faint and unsure of something.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked, starting to get concerned.

"It feels like something really bad is about to happen." Angel said, shifting again in her seat and looking out the window.

"What do you mean by bad?" I asked, now really starting to get worried. I saw Fang lean in and start listening to our conversation.

"Like the worst thing that could possibly happen. Max, something is wrong." Angel said, her voice turning to ice.

My eyes widened at how urgent she sounded. Could she really feel when something bad was about to happen? I leaned across Angel and looked out the window, trying to see if there was any 'bad stuff' flying in the air. I turned around and looked at Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy.

"Guys." I said. They all turned their heads towards me. "Be prepared for anything. Angel has a really bad feeling about this plane."

Iggy looked at my like I was crazy, Nudge looked at me with confusion, and Gazzy's eyes widened as big as they possibly could. I looked at Fang and we exchanged a look that all of us had to be careful. I was debating whether or not to go up to a flight attendant and have them check the plane when the intercom came on.

"Excuse me passengers. But we are having difficulty with the plane. We will be hitting major turbulence but do not be worried." The flight attendant said. She had a look on her face that said everything is screwed.

I looked at Angel, who's face lost the little color she had. I turned around and saw Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy with their mouths open, startled that I told them the truth, and Fang put his arm protectively around me.

"Angel." I said as calmly as possibly, but in truth I was freaking out. "What is going to happen?" I demanded. Angel looked at me with eyes filled with more knowledge than any 9 year-old should have.

"We're going to crash." She said, her voice strangely calm.

"What?!" I heard Iggy screech from behind me.

"Angel, sweetie. When will we crash and what will happen?" I asked. Angel looked up at me again, her eyes turning sad.

"Soon Max, soon. Not everyone will live Max." Angel said, leaning her head on my stomach.

I was about to say something else, but I felt the plane lurch and start plummeting towards the ground and towards our deaths.

* * *

****

Whoa! What will happen?! R&R please!!


	4. Cracks in My Soul

****

Whoa, writing again. This story is quite interesting, if I do say so myself. And guess what…I got a review on another story that I, the grammar Nazi, am indeed good at grammar! Thanks for the reviews!

And just saying the plane did not crash into anything. There was technical difficulties. And it started to fall.

* * *

_Crash Landing_

BEFORE:

Cracks in My Soul

Max POV

__

"Angel, sweetie. When will we crash and what will happen?" I asked. Angel looked up at me again, her eyes turning sad.

"Soon Max, soon. Not everyone will live Max." Angel said, leaning her head on my stomach.

I was about to say something else, but I felt the plane lurch and start plummeting towards the ground and towards our deaths.

* * *

**Still Max POV**

"STAY CALM!" I heard the flight attendant yell over the screaming people.

Stay clam? Yeah right! The plane was falling and we were supposed to stay clam. I looked at Fang. I knew I had a crazy glint in my eyes because Fang's eyes filled with more concern for me. I grabbed Angel out of her seat and into my lap, hoping that she would be safe. Fang put his arms around me, hoping that I would be safe.

"IGGY, GAZZY, NUDGE?!" I screamed. I heard them scream nonsense words back.

"HELP PROTECT EACHOTHER!" I was hoping that they heard me.

I was able to turn my had around and look at them. Gazzy and Nudge had tears streaking down their faces, and Iggy was trying hard to stay calm. Iggy put his arms around Nudge and Gazzy, trying to protect them. I turned my head back around. Angel was looking up into my eyes, her face full of confidence but her eyes full of fear. I buried my face in her hair, and finally heard the crunching of metal as our plane crashed to the ground.

* * *

**Still Max POV**

Light started to come through my vision. Everywhere hurt…like hell. It felt like I was just in a plane crash, oh wait I was! I groaned and sat up. My back was hurting, but I had to see how everyone was. I looked around me, it looked like a battlefield. Pieces of the plane were scattered everywhere. I cringed at the site of blood covering all the snow. Yes, I said snow. We crashed somewhere around the mountains, and there was snow covering everything. Dead bodies were also scattered everywhere, but I didn't recognize any of them. I stood up, but almost fell back down. I'm lucky, the only thing that happened to me was a twisted ankle.

"Max?" I heard someone whimper behind me. I snapped my head around and saw a very bloody Nudge.

"Nudge!" I screamed, while running towards her. "Oh my God! Are you okay?!" She whimpered again.

I sat down next to her and started to look her over. Her head looked fine, her chest was okay, her stomach was also okay, but she had a huge gash on her leg. My eyes widened at all the blood that was being released through that one gash. I looked around me and saw some piece of cloth. I ran over and grabbed it. I started to rap it around the huge gash on Nudges leg. She was whimpering the whole time. I looked around me once again, and saw that people were starting to move and wake up. I knew I would have to find my friends and family before things got crazy.

"Nudge?" I said urgently. "Have you seen the others."

"N-no I haven't." She replied, grabbed her leg in pain.

I limped around the crash scene, looking for my family. I looked for familiar clothing, and hopefully I wouldn't see familiar body parts. I was praying to whatever God there was that I would find them, and they would still be alive.

"FANG! ANGEL! GAZZY! IGGY!" I yelled over the sound of crying and screaming people.

"Max?" I heard a voice say that I knew all to well.

"FANG!" I screamed and ran into his arms. I started to sob in his strong shoulders.

"Shhh. Max, everything is okay." Fang said soothingly to me.

"Fang, we crashed in the middle of nowhere. And I cant fine Iggy, Gazzy, or Angel." A sob caught in my throat.

"We'll fine them." He said. "But you found Nudge?" He asked me.

"Yeah, she's over there." I said, pointing in the direction on Nudge. "She has a huge gash on her leg though…" I hated having the people I love hurt.

"I'll help you look." Fang said.

He said we should spread out, so we could cover more area at a time. I yelled their names as loud as I could, but nothing was coming up. Then I saw familiar looking shoes under a piece of large debris. I ran over and lifted the debris of this person, who I then recognized as Gazzy. I kneeled next to him and felt for his pulse. His pulse was very faint. I picked him up and carried over to where Nudge was sitting.

"Is he alive?" Nudge asked quickly, looking at Gazzy.

"Right now he is. Please try to wake him up. I need to look for Iggy and Angel." I said, running around calling Iggy's and Angel's names.

I saw the body of my little sister, lying limp. Her head covered by a huge metal piece of the plane. I muffled a scream with my hand and ran over to lift the piece of the plane. Angel's face…was covered with blood. Tears were streaming down my face as I reached my hand to find a pulse. I couldn't find anything on her wrist, and I was starting to get frantic. I went to find a pulse on her neck. And thank god she had a faint one. I grabbed her and pulled her close to me.

"Angel, please be okay." I whispered. I didn't think I would be able to live with myself if Angel died.

"Max." I heard the faintest whisper. I looked down and Angel's eyes were slightly open. I couldn't speak. I covered my mouth with my hand to try to stop my sob.

"Max, my head hurts." She whimpered.

"I know sweetie. But please stay with me." I begged.

"I'll try Max…" She whispered, while closing her eyes.

"NO! Don't you dare close your eyes! Your not dieing Angela!" I shouted, trying hard not to shake her.

"But I'm tired." She complained. I made her look into my eyes.

"Do. Not. Go. To. Sleep." I said slowly. She tried to nod her head but ended up screaming from the intense pain.

I picked her up and carried her to Nudge and Gazzy, who was awake and trying to talk to Nudge. I laid Angel right next to Gazzy and sat down.

"Gazzy, are you okay?" I asked, looking at him carefully.

"Eh, feel like crap. My arm is broken, but other than that I'm just peachy." Gazzy said, laughing. I saw Gazzy look at Angel.

"Max is she okay?" He asked me. Angel was having trouble talking because of her head pain.

"She's…hanging in there." I said sadly.

"MAX!" I heard Fang scream my name.

"You guys stay here!" I said, getting up and running past crying people to Fang. "What's wrong?!" I said quickly.

"I-iggy, he's d-dead." Fang said, tears streaming down my face.

My mouth fell open as I walked towards the body of Iggy. He was almost unrecognizable because his face was crushed by metal. I let out a strangled sob as I fell to my knees. Why did I have to bring them to this hell trip with me? I held Iggy's cold hand and continued to cry.

* * *

****

Man, I love Iggy! But someone had to die…review please!


	5. The Truth

********

Yo people of Earth and BEYOUNDDD! Guess what? I found Harry Potter glasses and now I'm to walk around the neighborhood and creep everyone out.

Sorry about Iggy's death…some people say it was a little toooo gory. But trust me, things will get gorier…like REALLY gory. So gory in fact that it will be difficult for me to write it!

Ok, so I don't own Maximum Ride, sorry to disappoint you!

* * *

__

Crash Landing

The Truth

Max POV

"Max…" I heard Fang whisper. "There's nothing we can do or could have done."

Fang was right of course. But it doesn't mean I still don't blame myself for what happened to Iggy. I let go of Iggy's cold and lifeless hands, and took another look at his face. Even though he was bloody and crushed you could still tell it was Iggy…my Iggy. His pale eyes were still open, looking into a vast of nothingness. With shaking hands I touched Iggy's eyelids and closed them…hoping that he will finally be at rest.

"What are we going to do with Iggy's b-body?" I asked quietly, my voice clogged with emotions. The words that I said still sounded foreign to me. Iggy was actually dead. My fun loving best friend is dead.

"Do you think we can bury him?" Fang asked.

"I-I don't know. The ground is kinda frozen…we might be able to though. I'll do anything for Iggy." I said, meaning every word I said.

"We'll see if we can find something to dig with…" Fang said. "But, do you think our luggage got destroyed?" He asked.

"I don't know, and right now I couldn't care less." I said, shooting a glance at Iggy.

"I know you don't. But Max, we're in the mountains in the middle of winter. We're gonna freeze without warm clothes." He said. My eyes widened.

"I-I never got around to thinking about that…" I said, tears starting to run down my face again.

"I'll look for our stuff. You make sure everyone is okay." He said. I was about to protest when he said "Max, I don't want you on that ankle for too long. You could hurt yourself even more." I knew he was right.

I hugged him tightly and glanced one more time at Iggy before I wobbled over to the remaining members of my family and friends. Nudge was still complaining about her leg. I realized that I had to make sure it didn't get infected. Gazzy's face was still extremely pale and was clutching his arm. But other than that he seemed fine. But my face went pale when I looked at Angel. She wasn't moving but at least I knew she was alive because her face was contorted with extreme pain. I ran over to them as fast as my legs could carry me and sat down heavily. I picked Angel up carefully. I heard her whimper softly.

"Gazzy." I said quietly. "Did Angel say anything to you?" Gazzy looked at me with sad eyes.

"Me and Nudge tried to talk to her. But it's like she cant. Max something is seriously wrong with her." Gazzy said quickly.

"I wonder if there's a doctor around here…" I whispered to myself, looking down at Angel. Hoping that she wouldn't end up in Iggy's position.

"Nudge, Gazzy." I said. They both looked at me. "I'm going to go see if I can find a doctor." I said, handing Angel over to Gazzy and slowly getting up.

I started to jog around the crash sight yelled "IS ANYONE A DOCTOR!? PLEASE HELP!" Yea, I sounded desperate, because I was desperate! It seemed I had been jogging for 20 minutes until finally someone came up to me saying.

"I'm a doctor." The women said. She looked Hispanic, black hair, short for her age, and she had blood running down a cut on her cheek.

"Oh thank god!" I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards where Angel was lying.

The doctor person knelt down next to Angel and started to whisper kind words in her ear. Reassuring her that she wasn't trying to hurt her in any way. The doctor started to probe around Angel's head, and every time the doctor touched her head Angel let out a whimper or a piercing scream that tore through my heart. The doctor thanked Angel for being a good girl, then she stood up and walked towards me.

"Well," She said. "Her skull has been cracked in several places…and it is a serious injury."

"W-will she live?" I asked, getting ready to start crying.

"She has a larger chance of dieing than living. But her skull might mend itself…only time can tell." She said.

My life is starting to fall apart right in front of me…

* * *

****

Not gory…I hope. But I will warn you that this story will get gory and gruesome. And if you like this story than you will love the other story I wrote I Would Walk Through Flames. Reviews Please!


	6. Getting Warm

************************

Hey guys! I just realized that I wrote this story, sorry for not writing! I'm trying to catch up on all my writing. Sorry, sorry, sorry!

And I'm sorry about killing off Iggy. Iggy was one of my favorite characters, so that's why he must be killed off. *sniffles*

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride!

**********************

* * *

**

__

Crash Landing

Getting Warm

Max POV

I was kneeling on the ground, trying to wipe away the snow. I really don't feel like having my family die from frostbite. Fang was still out there, looking for some of our luggage so that we could have warm clothes for the night. Once I got enough snow wiped away I called Gazzy over to me.

"What's up Max?" He asked, his face still pale from pain, cold, and fright. My heart clenched.

"Sit down here." I gestured to the spot where the snow was gone.

"What about Nudge and Angel?" He asked, sitting down contently.

"I'm getting them a spot too!" I said, pushing away more snow.

Dear god this was boring, but its not like there was anything else for me to do. I looked over at Nude and Angel, who both looked dead except for the slight rise and fall of their chests. Why did our plane have to crash? I looked over at Gazzy and realized he didn't know about Iggy being dead. He didn't know. How would I be able to tell him that his best friend was killed?

I would tell them later once the situation was more stable.

"Max." I whirled around the find myself face to face with Fang.

"Dang Fang, you scared me!" I said, punching him softly. "Did you find anything?" I asked.

Fang gestured to one suitcase. It was mine. He also found a couple articles of clothing that looked like it belonged in one of our suitcases. He also found the Gasman's suitcase.

"This was all I was able to find so far." He said, a frown forming on his face.

I smiled. "It's enough for right now." I grabbed my suitcase. "Make sure Gazzy is dressed warmly. I'll do the same for Nudge and Angel." He nodded.

I made my way slowly to Angel and Nudge and opened my suitcase. I looked through my clothes, trying find something that would fit them. I put my sweat pants on Nudge. They were huge on her. I had to roll them up around 3 times.

"Max?" Nudge whispered.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt your leg?" I said with concern.

"No, just wondering what you were doing." I gave a her small smile.

"Trying to keep you warm." I pulled her jacket around her tighter.

"Thanks Max." She whispered, then resumed sleeping.

I carried her over to Gazzy, who was dressed warmer. He also had a home made cast around his arm. I looked at Fang and mouthed 'thank you'. He smiled and nodded. I ran back over to Angel and cradled her head against my lap. I carefully pulled a sweater over her head, still extremely nervous about hurting her. She stirred slightly but didn't say anything. I carried her carefully over to Gazzy and Nudge.

"Max, aren't you gonna get dressed warmer?" Gazzy asked, staring at me with concern.

"Of course! You too Fang." Both Fang and I pulled sweaters over our heads and gloves on our hands.

"Guys try to move as often as possible, to keep warm." Fang said. Nudge sat up, clearly awake.

"We're gonna die, aren't we." Nudge said, tears leaking out of her eyes. Fang shook his head.

"We're no gonna die." I said with such force that even I believed in me.

"Also don't cry Nudge. We need the salt in our tears to live." Fang said. Nudge nodded and wiped away her tears.

I pulled Gazzy and Angel closer to me, trying to keep them warm. Fang did the same to Nudge. I felt Fang's hand grip my hand.

"We're going to be fine." He whispered, and for some strange reason, I believed him.

* * *

********

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


End file.
